Almost
by WatchFang
Summary: Apakah kau tahu? Setiap malam aku selalu menghitung bintang? / Bagi Astoria, menjadi istri dari Draco Malfoy selalu mencabik hatinya. / Special for Draco's Birthday


Astoria Greengrass tak pernah sedikitpun membayangkan menjadi istri dari Draco Malfoy begitu menyakitkan. Draco Malfoy sang pewaris tunggal. Mantan Pelahap-Maut. Sang kakak kelas yang dulu hanya bisa dipandangi Astoria dari kejauhan.

Karena, Astoria hanyalah sekedar status dari Draco. Menjadi pajangan di manornya. Menjadi wanita yang harus terlihat bahagia ketika Draco menghadiri pertemuan keluarga Berdarah-murni lainnya.

Mendesah, Astoria melihat jam yang terus berdetak. Tengah malam, dan Draco belum pulang. Lagi. Astoria beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamarnya, sebelum akhirnya terpaku melihat lingkaran merah di perkamen penunjuk waktu. Lima Juni.

Lima Juni. Astoria menggigit bibirnya.

.

.

 **Almost**

Harry Potter still belongs to JK Rowling

I take no profits from this making fic

.

.

 _do yo know?_

 _every night I counting stars_

 _counting how I can be yours_

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tak harus menungguku pulang!"

Astoria tersentak dari tidurnya saat mendengar Draco yang masuk sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan dan kini jubah hitam berpergiannya tersampir di lengan kanannya. Kaosnya digulung hingga setengah siku. Samar-samar terlihat bekas luka bergambar tengkorak memakan ular di lengan kirinya. Astoria mengucek kedua matanya. Memfokuskan pandangan kepada Draco. "A-aku tak tahu kalau aku tertidur."

Draco mendengus. Sebelum akhirnya melesat menuju kamar.

Bukan.

Bukan menuju kamar mereka. Astoria tak pernah tidur seranjang lagi dengan Draco. Terakhir kali dia tidur seranjang denganmya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Saat mereka harus menginap di rumah Keluarga Greengrass, orang tuanya.

Astoria menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang mendesak keluar _. 'Sudah biasa. Jangan diambil hati. Jangan menangis._ ' Sembari menghapus kasar kedua pipinya, Astoria terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu, seperti sebuah mantra penyembuh untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Menjadi istri Draco Malfoy tak lantas memenangkan hati pria itu. Pria itu masih saja berhati dingin. Apalah arti nama Greengrass ini? Astoria terus mempertanyakan hal itu. Apalah arti dari status sosialnya? Nama keluarga besarnya? Jika pada kenyataannya, pernikahan ini justru menyakiti batin Astoria sendiri. Astoria tak berani mengatakan ini pada Mom. Sungguh. Astoria tak ingin melihat Mom bersedih melihat pernikahannya.

.

.

.

"Astoria."

Astoria nyaris menumpahkan sekuali yang berisi sup bawang yang tengah mengepul. Dia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Draco sedang berdiri di pintu dapur. "Ya?"

Draco mengernyitkan alisnya. Pandangannya terjatuh pada kuali yang tengah diaduknya.

Astoria menggigit bibirnya tatkala menyadari pandangan menusuk dari suaminya ke kuali yang tengah diaduknya. "Umm, ini sup bawang kesukaanmu. Aku memasakkannya untukmu. Aunt Cissy pernah mengatakan bahwa kau amat suka sarapan dengan sup bawang yang tengah mengepul panas. Dan Aunt Cissy juga memberikan resepnya padaku. Beliau mengatakan bahwa—"

"Cukup," sela Draco. Wajahnya kini datar kembali. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan pergi ke Irlandia. _Portkey_ akan berangkat lima menit lagi."

Astoria mengerling sebuah guci kecil perak di tangan Draco yang tengah berpendar lemah. Itu _portkey_ nya. "Kau akan pergi ke luar negeri? Selama berapa hari?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Dua hari mungkin? Atau bisa saja seminggu."

"Ta-tapi, ini kan tanggal 28 Mei."

"Ada apa dengan tanggal 28 Mei? Dengar. Aku harus pergi ke Irlandia untuk mengurus kantor cabangku di sana. Kau tahu? Semua orang masih mempertanyakan nama Malfoy. Semua orang masih mengacuhkan nama Malfoy setelah Perang Besar itu. Tak peduli seberapa besar usaha Potter untuk membersihkan nama keluargaku karena ibuku yang telah membantunya. Dan aku benci harus dibantu oleh Potter. Aku benci kalau nama Malfoy tak berpengaruh lagi." Draco meirik _portkey_ yang kini semakin berpendar terang. "Sebentar lagi _portkey_ akan berfungsi."

"Tunggu.. Kau tak sarapan?"

Draco mendengus. "Aku tak punya waktu lagi."

"Ta-tapi aku akan membungkuskannya untukmu."

Pria itu meyipitkan matanya. "Sudah kukatakan. Aku tak punya waktu lagi. Aku masih harus mempersiapkan keberangkatanku. Kau jangan sia-siakan waktuku dengan sup bawangmu itu."

"Ta-tapi, aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu," lrih Astoria.

"Aku tak peduli, walau ibuku telah menuliskan resepnya langsung untukmu. Bagiku, tak ada yang bisa menandingi sup bawang ibuku. Berapa kali aku harus katakan? Jangan pernah kau sia-siakan waktuku. Seperti yang kaulakukan dengan pernikahan ini." Draco berbalik.

Astoria hanya menatap kilasan jubah perak yang sempat tertangkap matanya. Sebelum sosoknya beranjak menjauh. _Jadi, pernikahan ini memang sia-sia di mata Draco? Seburuk itukah?_

.

.

.

Hembusan angin musim panas menerpa masuk. Astoria memeluk dirinya sendiri di sofa beludru hitam. Angin yang menyelinap masuk tengah mengombang-ambingkan sebuah perkamen yang berupa lingkaran-lingkaran penunjuk hari, tanggal dan bulan.

 _Sekarang sudah tanggal empat Juni, dan Draco masih belum pulang dari urusannya di Irlandia._

Astoria mendesah. Kemarin, kunjungan dari Aunt Cissy, telah mengingatkannya kembali akan tanggal bersejarah bagi Draco. Astoria hanya mampu meringis tatkala menjawab pertanyaan dari ibu mertuanya itu mengenai kemana Draco pergi. Astoria hanya berusaha untuk menjaga _image_ suaminya itu di mata ibunnya sendiri. Dan menyembunyikan pernikahannya yang tidak harmonis seperti yang telah diharapkannya.

Keluarga Mafoy memang tak seperti dulu lagi semenjak keruntuhan Pangeran Kegelapan. Sementara keluarga Berdarah-murni lainnya seperti keluarga Greengrass hanya merasakan dampak kecilnya saja, karena tak berperan aktif dalam pergerakan Pelahap Maut.

Itulah mengapa sekarang Draco mati-matian membangun kembali usaha keluarganya. Itulah mengapa Astoria dinikahkan dengan Draco. Untuk mendongkrak kembali kejayaan nama Malfoy. Karena memang, sebelum Perang Besar terjadi, dirinya dan Draco telah ditunangkan oleh masing-masing ayah mereka, guna menjaga kemurnian darah.

Mengapa harus menikah bila salah satu pihak hanya merasa tersakiti?

Itulah yang terus-menerus menggaung di pikiran Astoria. Astoria bukannya tak berusaha, tapi dia mulai lelah untuk meraih hati Draco.

Astoria menggeleng.

Pikiran macam apa itu tadi?

Pernikahan penyihir adalah suatu hal yang sakral dan terikat seumur hidup. Tak seperti pernikahan pada Muggle yang mereka bisa berpisah atau istilah Muggle-nya bercerai. Pernikahan penyihir tidak. Itu karena mereka yang meyatakan janji seumur hidup di depan penyihir saksi diikat dengan mantra pernikahan. Sama halnya seprti Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar, mantra pernikahan hanya bisa dipatahkan oleh kematian salah satu pihak. Dan, Astoria bersyukur tentang fakta ini. Setidaknya, Draco tidak membunuhnya untuk menyingkirkan Astoria dari pernikahan ini. _Atau mungkin saja belum?_

.

.

tbc

.

.

A/N:

Menjelang ultah Draco, aku baru inget kalo fanfiksi ini sudah mengendap nyaris satu tahun. Dan aku kangen nulis Drastoria :') Well, fic ini mungkin hanya dua chapter saja atau mungkin tiga. Aku usahakan selesai di bulan ini.


End file.
